Marina- Raine, The Panem Chronicles
by agirlandherpenxox
Summary: Marina-Raine is growing up and starts to uncover more of her family history. What she finds suprises her and leads her through Panem. She soon finds out the reality behind her Mother, Annie Odair's bed time tales...
1. Chapter 1

"100!" I said. Each night I brushed her hair 100 times or she wouldn't sleep. Then I made up a story about Finnick, Warrior of the Sea. Little Marina- Raine loved these stories, about mermen and merwomen however she didn't really understand, she didnt really know they were based on truth and she didn't really know the characters weren't just a figment of my imagination. She didn't really know Finnick was her father...


	2. Chapter 2

"100!" I said. Each night I brushed her hair 100 times or she wouldn't sleep. Then I made up a story about Finnick, Warrior of the Sea. Little Marina- Raine loved these stories, about mermen and merwomen however she didn't really understand, she didnt really know they were based on truth and she didn't really know the characters weren't just a figment of my imagination. She didn't really know Finnick was her father...

Marina Raine ran across the pier, her laughter filled my he chilly air. Her little feet clattered across the old wooden structure growing out of the silky grey-blue sea

"Come on Annie!" She giggles hysterically. Marina called her mum by her real name, no one knew why it was just the way they worked. Annie hurried behind her daughter and swooped her up and spun round in a circle. Their dark frizzy curly hair getting tangled in the breeze. Marina asked her mum to tell her a story about Finnick the merman. Annie gazed out to the sea and put down her daughter. She went and sat on the edge of the pier staring at nothing. Today was the anniversary of Finnick's death. She looked up at her daughter and sighed. "We'll ok, but only if your a good girl and put on your coat, it's getting chilly!" She spoke softly as she pulled out a little , teal coloured coat. Marina-Raine slid her arms into the coat and sat down on the pier edge with her mother. Her little legs swung over the edge looking tiny against her mothers long ones. They sat their together for awhile. Annie reliving Finnick's memories and Marina listening to the best tale yet.

"Marina, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" A beautiful girl wit stunning black hair grabbed a bag and hurried down the steps to meet her friend. "Sorry I was just saying bye to Annie!" She replied looking back to the window. She waved knowing her mother would be there, seeing her down the road safely. "Your 14 now when is she going to stop watching you!?" Asked Willow. "It's just the way we do it. I like it. It makes me feel safe! Anyway, come on we have gotta get to school!"

Marina and Willow had been best friends since their first day at one of District 4's schools. They had moved up together into FreshWater high and everyone knew they were inseparable! Willow walked beside Marina Raine, her gold pony tail swinging.

Their first lesson of the day was history. They had to search through the library for any interesting topics they could find. They then had to research the topics for a big piece of work they were going to complete. Marina found herself a quiet corner away from everyone else, they all went to the same section and they all tried to grab the same book. Probably about The Hunger Games or President Snow but Marina wasn't interested in that, her mum had always told her to stay away from it, what had already happened was the past, it was buried deep in the ocean no need to go diving to dig it back up! She sat down on the floor and reaches out for any old book. She grabbed one and scanned a few pages but it was so boring she put it back. Walking deeper into the library the part nobody ever ventures into for the fear of getting lost she started to feel at home. At one with the library. At one with the books. The room she had wandered into was in darkness, obviously no one had been in there for years. The shelves of books reached up to the ceiling and right down to the creaking wooden floor. How was she ever going to find a decent book in here? She settled down in the corner leaning against a book shelf and started to plan her day, she had 3 hours to work on the research then it was lunch time. So she decided she would start in the west wing then move right across the room covering every shelf and she would jut pick up books that looked interesting. No point in wasting her time. So she got up and skipped across the room. She walked past each shelf skimming her finger across each book's spine, squinting through her deep, sea green eyes to read the titles. When she got to the end if the west wing she noticed a box tucked away behind the shelf. It had some faded writing on it, she couldn't make out what the scrawled hand written message said so she just opened the cardboard flaps. Dust exploded out if the box like fireworks making Marina cough. She knocked off the rest if the dust with her sleeve. She dragged the box into the centre of the room where a little bit of light flickered through an old sky light window. She noticed the window was in the shape of a raging sea. Tying her wild hair out of her face with the band she always carried she peered into the box. It was stacked with books, they had nothing to do with anything. She looked at all the titles and didn't bother to open the cover for they looked like children books or cookery books. She sighed and leant on the box which made it fall over. She grabbed the edge to pull it back up and to start packing every single book (which were now in a large pile to her left, gathering dust) back into the box when she saw a book on the floor beside her. It must have been hidden at the very bottom of the box, covered by the cardboard flaps! It had no writing or pictures on the front and no title on the spine. It was a deep green leather material and had a gold pattern around the edges, there was swirls and flowers and what she thought looked like garden rakes but were really tridents! The book also had a thick layer of dust sprinkled on the covers and the cracked spine. her watch face flashed as a sudden bright sunbeam shine through the raging sea window. She dropped the book and gasped! Her three hours where up and she had found nothing. At all. She snatches up the book and shoves it in her school bag mentally crossing her fingers, hoping it would have something in it! Marina sprinted out of the room and let out a breath of relief, her class was just exiting the library. She ran over to Willow and smiled and they walked out together chatting.


End file.
